Les fautes des parents
by youte
Summary: SPOILERS S2. Sandra Bennet, Noah Bennet, leurs enfants, Elle, Bob Bishop... Et s'il y avait un lien entre eux tous? Une personne liant les deux familles? Tous leurs sorts? Un très probable AU. Un OC.


**Spoilers Volume II.**

**Passages et dialogues (les trois quarts de la dernière scène de cette fic) tirés de l'épisode **_Cautionary Tales_**, Volume II, Chapitre 9.**

**Cette fic est un 'Et si…' centré principalement autour de Sandra Bennet et Elle Bishop, ainsi que Noah Bennet et Bob Bishop, et par conséquent (secondairement) Claire (et Lyle) Bennet, et les possibles relations entre tous ces personnages. **

**Heroes ne m'appartient pas, je ne gagne rien, etc.**

* * *

_**HEROES**_

**Les fautes des parents…**

Une belle maison. Un endroit au soleil, si différent des longues et froides journées qu'elle avait supporté toute son enfance à Chicago. De bons voisins, plutôt inconnus d'elle. Quelques amis, pas si proches mais pourtant là. Un emploi à mi-temps dans une société locale. Un bon mari, qu'elle aimait et qui avait fait d'elle la femme la plus heureuse de monde quelques mois plus tôt en l'épousant.

Pour toutes ces choses, Sandra Bennett souriait ce soir de pleine lune, alors qu'elle fermait les rideaux et éteignait les lumières du salon. La vaisselle avait été vite faite, tout comme le ménage ou la préparation du repas. Tout semblait rapide quand on était seul.

La pensée effaça un instant le sourire, mais la tranquillité demeura, chaleureuse et douce, un peu comme la femme elle-même. Son époux, Noah, avait depuis peu été recruté par Primatech pour devenir représentant. Un métier qui ne payait pas de mine mais qui apparemment le passionnait, et qui le voyait très souvent en déplacement. Le fait en lui-même ne dérangerait pas Sandra si seulement elle n'avait pas tendance à se sentir si seule.

Elle était presque couchée lorsque le téléphone sonna, mais elle le saisit pourtant immédiatement. A cette heure ça ne pouvait être que Noah, car son mari n'avait aucune famille et elle-même entretenait des relations très troubles et éloignées avec ce qu'il restait de la sienne.

« Oui? »

Un silence.

« Salut, Sandra. »

« Holly? »

Typique de sa petite sœur, de ne pas donner de nouvelle pendant des mois pour brusquement appeler une nuit d'été sans qu'on s'y attende.

« Oui. Bonsoir! Désolée d'appeler à cette heure, il doit être tard au Texas. »

« Ca va. » tempéra Sandra, s'installant contre son coussin. Et Noah qui n'était jamais là quand il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant, bien plus que d'ennuyeuses affaires de papier au moins. « Et toi? »

« Oh, bien, tu me connais. Je me débrouille toujours! »

Ca oui, Sandra le savait, Holly avait presque un don pour parvenir à échapper aux pétrins dans lesquels elle se fourrait elle-même. Insouciante et délurée, Holly représentait presque le contraire de Sandra, et pourtant celle-ci devait bien avouer qu'elle était la seule personne de sa famille à laquelle elle portait encore une grande affection.

« Que fais-tu en ce moment? » demanda t-elle alors, curieuse de savoir ce que l'autre femme était devenue.

« J'étais vendeuse en librairie jusqu'à très récemment. Le gérant était un crétin mais j'étais entourée de bouquins alors ça m'allait. Mais il a préféré garder quelqu'un de plus qualifié, quelqu'un avec des diplômes. Comme si les études pouvaient attester de sa culture en littérature! Putain de monde. »

Sandra remonta la couverture sur elle, elle se sentait soudain un peu moins seule.

« Où es-tu? »

« Ohio. »

« Charmant. »

« J'aime cet endroit. J'y suis restée un moment. Comment va ton charmant mais bien trop sérieux petit mari? »

« Noah va bien. Bien que tu ne l'aies vu qu'au mariage tu sais comment il est. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, soeurette, boulot boulot? Déplacement? »

« Exact. Il rentre demain. »

« Ok. » Un silence, de nouveau. « Tu sais, j'ai parlé à maman récemment, et - »

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. »

« Sandra, elle est notre famille - »

« Ma famille, c'est Noah, et les enfants que nous élèverons un jour prochain. »

« Elle a été en cure, tu sais. Elle n'en prend plus, elle a changé. »

« Il est bien trop tard maintenant. J'aime ma vie, et je ne veux pas la voir gâchée. »

« Ok. » répondit doucement sa sœur, sa voix dénuée de son habituel enthousiasme. Puis la joie de vivre revint. « De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelais. »

« Après des mois de silence total. »

« La dernière lettre venait de moi, je te signale. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'adresse, Holly. »

« Bref. J'ai une grande nouvelle! Je voulais que tu saches que… je vais me marier. »

Le choc lui coupa un instant le souffle.

« Toi, tu vas te marier? »

« Oui! J'ai rencontré un homme extraordinaire il y a quelques mois. Il s'appelle Robert, il dirige une société locale, une annexe d'une plus grande à Hartsdale, New York. Il est drôle, et sympa et affectueux, intelligent aussi, et il ne me traite ni comme si j'étais une poupée de verre ni comme si j'étais une chose. Il a quelques années de plus, une part d'ombre en lui qui m'attire, et je l'aime. Il m'aime. Et on va se marier. »

« Quand? »

« La semaine prochaine. Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas besoin de venir, j'entends presque ton cerveau commencer à organiser tes plans. Ce sera une cérémonie rapide et simple. Il est comme moi, il n'a pas beaucoup d'attache. Mais je t'enverrai des photos. »

« Ok. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Mais je dois dire que je suis soufflée! »

« Moi aussi! Tout s'est passé si vite! Et il faut que je te le dise… tu vas être tatie! »

« Q…quoi? »

« Je suis enceinte. Je vais avoir un bébé. Dans cinq mois. »

« Félicitations. »

Et Sandra ne savait que dire d'autre. Bâtir sa famille avec Noah avait été son plus grand rêve, un bébé restait son plus grand souhait. Il emplirait son cœur de joie et serait un petit bout d'elle et un petit bout de Noah qui resterait avec elle et comblerait le vide et le silence de la maison lors des déplacements. Mais pour le moment la discussion avait toujours été repoussée. Et voilà que sa volatile petite sœur, qui n'avait jamais souhaité se poser ni avoir de famille, allait devenir épouse et mère.

Et brusquement, Sandra se sentie bien seule. Seule et isolée.

**H**

Noah était dans son bureau, son téléphone portable collé à l'oreille, son collègue, Claude Rains, à l'autre bout du fil.

Quant à elle, Sandra préparait le dîner en sifflotant doucement. La cuisine était son terrain favori, et elle continuait de rêver de préparer à manger pour trois ou quatre personnes, et pas seulement deux.

Lorsque le téléphone de la seconde ligne de la maison sonna, elle l'attrapa et répondit vaguement, pensant à toute autre chose, quand brusquement une douce voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendu en presque six mois résonna dans son oreille.

« Hey, Sandra. »

« Holly! » Sandra éteignit le gaz, jeta un coup d'œil à son mari et passa dans le salon. « Ca fait des semaines que j'attends un coup de fil, j'étais inquiète! » lui fit-elle sèchement, ennuyée par les antiques de sa sœur bien qu'elle y soit habituée.

« Je suis navrée. Je vais bien, t'en fais pas. »

« Tu as l'air fatiguée… ta voix est étrange. »

« Ces dernières semaines ont été… pleines de surprises. J'ai appris des choses sur Robert, des choses extraordinaires. Mais je vais bien. Je suis heureuse avec lui. Et je suis maman! »

« Ca y est? »

« Il y a six jours. Il y a eu quelques complications, mais tout s'est stabilisé. Si tu savais comme je suis… Je ne sais pas. Je me sens si étrange, si incrédule que tout cela m'arrive! »

« Je suis certaine que tu t'y feras. Alors? »

« C'est une petite fille. Nous l'avons prénommée Elle. »

« C'est un magnifique prénom. »

« Elle est magnifique. Oh, tu devrais la voir! Elle est adorable, elle a les yeux bleus de son père, ma blondeur et… » Soudainement sa voix baissa, le ton empli d'amour de Holly alors doublé d'une fine tension. « elle est extraordinaire. Vraiment extraordinaire. Spéciale. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » sourit Sandra, troublée par les changements qu'elle pouvait entendre dans la voix de sa sœur. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an, mais il était clair qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau chez Holly. Elle la trouvait plus posée, plus…contrôlée.

« Si seulement tu pouvais venir la voir, rencontrer Robert, voir notre maison. »

« L'Ohio n'est pas si loin en avion, mais pour le moment ça ne pourra pas être possible. »

En réalité, bien que Sandra mourait d'envie de rencontrer sa nièce, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rétablir des ponts entre elle et son passé, et peut-être aussi ne voulait-elle pas mettre du sel sur des blessures largement ouvertes. Car malgré toute la volonté et tout leur amour, Sandra et Noah n'avaient toujours pas d'enfant.

« Je t'enverrai une photo, dans ce cas. »

« J'en serais ravie. »

Il y eut un silence. Différent des autres. Tendu, soutenu, possédant cette étrangeté que Sandra pouvait entendre dans la voix de Holly sans pouvoir l'identifier.

« Sandra… »

« Oui? »

« Si tu découvrais que ce que tu as toujours cru et su à propos des choses autour de toi n'était en fait que la surface, emplie de mensonges, comment réagirais-tu? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Sandra, dont le cœur battait plus vite soudainement. Les paroles de sa sœur faisait étrangement échos à quelque chose au fond d'elle. « Je suppose que ça dépend d'un tas de choses. »

« Oui, je suppose. »

« Est-ce que c'est ton cas? Ce que tu as découvert à propos de Robert? »

« Robert m'a tout révélé. Je sais ce qu'il y a à savoir sur lui, sur son travail. Mais maintenant… Je savais que c'était une possibilité, mais au fond de moi j'espérais qu'Elle serait différente… Ou au moins, qu'elle ne serait pas si… extraordinaire. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je sais. Je sais aussi qu'un jour, tu comprendras. »

« Comment ça? »

« Il faut que j'y aille. Elle a faim. Sois prudente, Sandra. »

« Toi aussi. Et prends bien soin de ce bébé. »

« Compte sur moi. »

Sandra raccrocha, et resta un instant pensive. La voix profonde de son mari l'en sortit.

« Ca va? Qui c'était? »

Elle se leva, se tourna vers lui et fit un doux sourire à Noah.

« Une collègue. Rien de bien important. On va manger? »

Et au fond d'elle, Sandra ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait menti ainsi à son mari. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, se sentait en sécurité près de lui et lui faisait confiance. Mais une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle-même ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il y avait plusieurs choses qui ne collaient pas chez son mari.

Et qu'il n'était pas normal qu'une femme de son âge en pleine santé ne puisse brusquement pas se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait fait tout l'après-midi de la veille. Le trou total, un trou noir dans sa mémoire.

Un vide.

**H**

« Vos résultats sont excellents. »

Bob Bishop était bien connu des équipes de la Compagnie, du moins ceux qui avaient l'intelligence de se renseigner. Oh il y avait des tas de choses que Noah ignorait, et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais il ne poserait jamais les questions. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, était totalement dévoué à la cause, et il continuerait pour le bien du monde.

« C'est que nous sommes doués. » répliqua Claude à côté de lui, avec son flegme et sa légère arrogance habituelle. Noah connaissait à présent assez bien son partenaire pour pouvoir affirmer qu'il n'appréciait pas Monsieur Bishop, pour une raison qui échappait à Noah.

« Je n'en doute pas un instant. Vous souhaitez visiter? Nous venons de refaire ce bâtiment. »

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs, et au cours de la visite Monsieur Bishop leur montra les labos, les cellules, le système de sécurité, les suites des étages supérieurs, les bureaux. Alors que Noah observait du coin de l'œil cet homme qui était l'un de ses quelques patrons, il ne pouvait que voir que Bob Bishop n'avait rien de spécial. Il avait le physique d'un homme banal et quelconque, ne semblait pas un grand orateur ni un grand agent, et pourtant il était clair qu'il y avait une aura de danger autour de lui et de l'autorité nette dans sa voix. La manipulation était sans aucun doute l'un de ses atouts majeurs.

Était-il un Spécial ou non? Noah se demandait bien ce que ce genre d'homme pourrait avoir comme pouvoir si c'était le cas. Il ne paraissait pas bien plus âgé que lui, peut-être quelques années, une dizaine au maximum, et pourtant il était un des seniors de la Compagnie. Rien que ce fait mettait l'agent entraîné qu'était Noah Bennet sur ses gardes.

« Et voilà. Vous avez tout vu. » leur dit-il plus tard. « Je vais à présent vous raccompagner. Je vais déjeuner avec ma famille à midi. »

« Oh, très bien, monsieur. » acquiesça Claude en haussant les épaules. « Des gosses? »

Un sourire se coinça au coin des lèvres de Robert Bishop, et il hocha la tête.

« Ma femme et moi avons une fille. Une petite boule d'énergie, je peux vous l'assurer. Emplie d'un fort caractère aussi, d'ailleurs. »

« Quel âge? »

« Deux ans et demi. »

« Aïe. Ça doit faire des étincelles. »

Quelque chose s'alluma dans les yeux bleus de Bishop.

« Oh, ça je peux vous l'assurer! Néanmoins, heureusement qu'il y a sa mère, parce que personnellement je n'arriverai jamais à suivre le rythme. Elle est inépuisable! Et bien trop intelligente et malicieuse pour mon bien. Vous n'avez pas d'enfant, monsieur Rains? »

« Je les adore, mais non. Pas de femme non plus. »

« Et vous, monsieur Bennet? »

Claude eut un petit rire et donna une petite tape dans le dos de Noah.

« Celui-là? Il ne toucherait pas un bébé s'il pouvait l'éviter! »

« Je suis marié. Mais non, je n'ai pas d'enfant. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes envies. » précisa sobrement Bennet.

Bob secoua la tête.

« Vous avez tort. Les enfants sont la sève de la vie! Et croyez-moi, ils sont bourrés de surprise! Une famille n'est pas complète sans un enfant. »

Noah ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait un monde entre les idées de Bob Bishop et les siennes. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une telle fierté en ce qui concernait sa progéniture dans les yeux d'un homme tel que lui.

**H**

Il y avait un orage à l'extérieur, et les éclairs déchiraient le ciel noir depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. D'ordinaire, la pluie et le tonnerre ne dérangeaient en rien Sandra, mais ce soir elle se trouvait étonnamment fascinée par le spectacle. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'électricité dans le ciel que ce soir, et la vue était aussi inquiétante que magnifique.

Dans cette atmosphère, le bruit soudain d'un individu frappant à sa porte la fit violemment sursauter, et elle secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Sa surprise fut de taille lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur, Holly, trempée jusqu'aux os.

« Holly? Entre! »

La jeune femme pénétra rapidement à l'intérieur sans se faire prier. Elle était grande, un peu plus que Sandra, ses cheveux blonds coupés aux épaules lui collaient à la peau tellement ils étaient trempés, et elle était habillée avec plus de classe que dans tous les souvenirs de son aînée. Les années l'avaient bien traitée. Physiquement, elles n'avaient pas grand chose en commun. Sandra avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleus, et le regard de Holly était d'un marron très foncé. Et Sandra s'était toujours félicitée d'avoir eu la chance d'hériter les traits physiques du côté paternel, et non de leur droguée de mère.

Holly était pâle, son regard brillant et sombre, et portait quelque chose caché sous un imposant K-way.

« Holly, que fais-tu ici? Depuis ta dernière lettre l'année passée, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle. Comment- »

« J'ai des ennuis, Sandra. Je… » Sans un mot de plus, Holly libéra une de ses mains pour ouvrir le K-Way et ainsi dévoiler la fillette de six ans qui était restée sagement cachée dessous.

Elle la déposa sur le canapé, retira totalement le manteau et sa fille se laissa faire, observant autour d'elle avec un mélange de curiosité et de crainte.

« Tu as une serviette? » demanda Holly, et Sandra détacha ses yeux de l'enfant pour aller lui en chercher une.

« Tiens. »

Holly essuya avec un soin presque méticuleux les mains de sa fille, seules parties de son corps humides.

« Ca va? »

La petite hocha la tête. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, son regard bleu ciel semblait plus sombre qu'il ne devrait l'être, ses boucles blondes encadraient son doux visage d'enfant et Sandra sut que d'ordinaire, elle aurait certainement pu être témoin de l'intelligence espiègle dont Holly lui avait souvent parlé dans ses lettres.

« Elle, regarde-moi. Tout va bien, ok? Ok? »

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans la voix posée de Holly, de la peur aussi, mais elle ne montrait presque rien dans ses expressions. La maternité l'avait changé, l'avait enfin fait grandir, et elle était devenue une femme responsable, attentionnée. Une bonne mère qui adorait sans conteste sa fille.

« Ok, maman. »

« Génial. » sourit Holly tout en caressant doucement la joue de son enfant pour la rassurer. « Tu vois cette dame? C'est la sœur de maman. C'est ta tatie. Tu te souviens que je t'en ai parlé? »

« Bien sûr! »

« Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens, suis-je bête. Comment la plus intelligente des petites filles au monde pourrait ne pas s'en souvenir? » Elle lui sourit, un sourire brillant et fier, puis Holly reprit: « Pour l'instant nous allons rester ici, d'accord? Mais tatie et maman doivent parler un peu, alors tu vas rester sage, ok? »

« Ok. Je suis fatiguée. »

Holly lui enleva ses chaussures et l'allongea sur le sofa, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

« Je te promets que je ne serai pas loin. Appelle si tu as besoin. Reste calme et tout ira bien, Ellie. »

La petite hocha la tête, les yeux déjà à demi fermés. Mais quand Holly se leva pour rejoindre Sandra, elle la rappela:

« Maman? »

« Oui? »

« Je suis désolée. »

La voix de la petite tremblait, ses yeux bleu électrique soudain emplis de larmes, et Holly se tourna vers elle et lui fit un doux sourire tremblant.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute, ma chérie. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Rien n'est de ta faute. Dors, maintenant. »

Sandra attendit qu'elles soient toutes les deux éloignées de l'enfant pour se tourner vers sa sœur.

« Holly, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Oh, Sandra, tout va de travers. » souffla sa sœur, des larmes envahissant ses yeux. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai si peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, si peur, Sandra. Elle est tout ce que j'ai, et ils pourraient la détruire! »

« Holly. Holly! Calme-toi, je ne comprends rien! »

« Sandra, Elle est spéciale. Vraiment spéciale. Tout comme mon mari. Tout comme des dizaines de gens à travers la planète. Et à cause de ce qu'elle est, de ce qu'elle peut faire, je pourrais bien la perdre. Malgré ce que Robert peut me dire, je ne peux pas faire confiance à la Compagnie, et - »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles? »

« Robert travaille pour un endroit qui repère, étudie, surveille et aide les gens spéciaux, les gens comme lui et comme ma fille. Et il s'est passé quelque chose la semaine passée… » Un sanglot lui coupa la voix. « J'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû être là pour mon bébé, et je… »

« Holly? »

« J'avais laissé Elle chez maman. Sandra, maman est vraiment bien avec elle, elle avait vraiment changé, mais Elle est bourrée d'énergie, tu sais, c'est une petite fille si éveillée, abominablement curieuse et espiègle, elle ne se fatigue jamais, mais… Elle s'est mise en colère contre maman… Elle voulait un second dessert, et j'avais demandé à maman de ne surtout pas céder à ces caprices, Elle mange trop de sucre, mais la petite était fatiguée et frustrée et… en colère… Ce n'était pas de sa faute! Elle a juste perdu le contrôle, elle ne comprend même pas comment elle a fait! Mais la maison a pris feu et maman… maman a été asphyxiée par la fumée avant que les pompiers n'arrivent. Elle est morte. »

« Oh mon dieu. »

« Et maintenant… maintenant Robert l'a emmenée à la Compagnie, et ils la trouvent exceptionnelle, et ils veulent la garder là-bas un temps… Sandra, cet endroit n'est pas fait pour une enfant, et certainement pas pour ma petite fille… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire, je ne veux pas qu'ils la détruisent, qu'ils lui fassent du mal, et je ne sais plus quoi faire… Je ne peux pas la perdre, ça me tuerait. »

« Je ne comprends rien, Holly, et - »

Un cri la coupa. La petite faisait un cauchemar et bougeait sur le canapé, tout en appelant sa mère. Soudain elle se réveilla, et Sandra sursauta quand une lueur bleue envahit le salon. Trois des cinq lampes explosèrent, les plus proches de Elle, et Holly se précipita vers elle et se pencha vers sa fille pour la rassurer.

Choquée, Sandra s'approcha doucement de sa sœur, les yeux rivés sur sa petite nièce. Sa petite nièce, effectivement exceptionnelle. Et dehors les éclairs ne cessaient plus d'illuminer le ciel au-dessus de la maison, baignant la pièce dans de bien étranges flashs.

Le lendemain matin, tout était plus calme. Sandra n'avait que peu dormi, mais Holly s'était installée sur le sofa avec sa fille et avait immédiatement été emportée par le sommeil.

Le ciel était clair de nouveau. Sandra passa dans la cuisine, prépara du café et marqua un temps d'arrêt, se demandant ce que pourrait bien vouloir sa nièce pour son petit-déjeuner. Tant de choses passaient dans son esprit. Que dirait-elle à Noah, qui devait rentrer l'après-midi même?

Sandra se tourna avec l'intention de sortir des tasses pour brusquement plonger son regard dans des yeux couleur bleu électrique. La petite Elle se tenait dans sa cuisine, debout devant elle. Elle se tordait les mains, puis finit par baisser le regard avant de se décider et de relever la tête.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle d'une douce voix hésitante. « Je voulais pas casser vos lampes. Pardon. »

Il y avait quelques larmes dans son regard, et Sandra sentit son cœur fondre pour cette petite fille pleine de remords.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je pourrais facilement les remplacer, ne t'en fais pas. »

Une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux bleus, et Elle sourit.

« D'accord. Maman dort encore. »

« Alors ce n'est que nous. Installe-toi. Du chocolat? »

La petite hocha la tête et s'installa à la table, et Sandra sentait son regard sur elle alors que Elle l'observait préparer son petit-déjeuner.

« Votre mari n'est là. Maman a dit qu'il travaillait, comme papa. Qu'il était en déplacement. Ca veut dire qu'il doit gagner beaucoup d'argent, parce que les gens peu important ne se déplace pas beaucoup dans une petite société. »

Sandra se tourna vers elle avec surprise et amusement.

« Tu as l'air d'une petite fille très intelligente. » remarqua t-elle.

Elle hocha la tête.

« C'est ce que ma maîtresse dit, mais je ne peux pas retourner à l'école, pas tout de suite. Et ce qu'on dit les drôles d'amis de papa à son travail, quand ils m'ont posé des questions et fait tout leurs trucs… certains faisaient mal. Mais j'ai été courageuse comme papa me l'a demandé, et il était content. Il a dit que j'avais bien réussi, très bien même. »

Sandra sentit son cœur se serrer, se souvenant des paroles de Holly, et se demanda quels genres de choses elle ignorait encore.

« Mamie est morte. » annonça tristement la fillette, en baissant les yeux. « C'est de ma faute. Quand je me mets en colère ou quand j'ai peur, les jolis éclairs bleus sortent de mon corps et il se passe toujours des choses bizarres. Quand ça touche les gens, ça leur fait mal. Et ça… ça a mis le feu à la maison de mamie. »

La petite pleurait à présent, et Sandra sentit son ventre se serrer. Elle se dirigea vers Elle, la prit dans ses bras, l'étreignit gentiment, peu soucieuse du fait qu'elle pourrait bien être électrocutée d'après ce qu'elle avait vu.

« Oh, chérie. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Il ne faut surtout pas t'en faire pour ça. »

« C'est ce que maman dit aussi. »

« Alors c'est vrai. Parce que ta maman a toujours raison. »

« Ca c'est pas vrai. » contredit Elle, et pour la première fois Sandra pouvait voir cette fameuse lueur espiègle dans son regard.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur, et Elle était en effet très curieuse et posait constamment des questions avec une vitesse ahurissante. Mais Sandra était bien trop heureuse pour que ça l'ennuie et répondait patiemment à toutes ses interrogations. Puis elle donna une feuille et des crayons à la petite qui s'empressa de faire un dessin empli de couleurs vives et joyeuses mais dominé grandement par le bleu, avant de le donner à Sandra qui la remercia, profondément touchée.

Un peu plus tard, Holly observait sa fille devant la télé. Elle ne cessait de bouger sur le canapé. Sandra parla d'une voix basse, sentant l'inquiétude et l'amertume en sa sœur:

« Ton mari peut également faire ce qu'elle fait? » demanda t-elle.

Holly secoua la tête.

« Non. Mais il peut faire autre chose. »

« Et tu dis qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir faire ces choses extraordinaires? »

« Non. Ils ne sont pas les seuls. »

« Alors pourquoi ont-ils fait ces tests sur ta fille? Pourquoi veulent-ils recommencer s'il y en a d'autres? »

« Parce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu quelqu'un comme Elle entre leurs mains. Avec son pouvoir. Avec son potentiel. »

« Cela fait d'elle quelqu'un de si spécial par rapport aux autres? »

« Oui. Parce qu'elle est précoce. Trop précoce. Elle est née avec cette habilité, vois-tu, née avec ce pouvoir et a commencé à le développer très jeune même si elle ne sait encore l'utiliser convenablement. Et c'est la première fois que la Compagnie a quelqu'un comme elle entre leurs mains. Robert proclame qu'Elle a peut-être en elle les réponses qu'ils cherchent tant. Qu'étudier ce qu'elle peut faire peut aider à leur cause, et peut aider Elle également. Mais je me moque complètement de leur cause, Sandra. Tout ce que je veux c'est que mon bébé grandisse normalement, le plus normalement possible. Qu'elle ait tout ce que nous avons jamais eu. »

Sandra se tut et observa la fillette regarder la télé. Le dessin animé faisait courir diverses émotions sur son visage.

« Que vas-tu faire? »

« Je dois partir avant que ton mari ne rentre. Je vais rentrer à la maison, demander à Robert de convaincre ses collègues de laisser Elle tranquille, que les tests qu'ils ont déjà fait suffiront. Je sais qu'il l'aime. Il prendra la bonne décision. »

« Tu pourrais fuir, Holly. Fuir avec Elle. Noah et moi pourrions vous garder avec nous un temps et vous aider. »

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur le visage de sa sœur, qui secoua la tête.

« Ton mari ne peut vraiment rien pour nous. S'il te plait, ne lui dis rien de tout ça, cela vaut bien mieux. Ne lui dis pas que tu m'as vue, que nous nous sommes parlées, ne lui dis rien sur Elle. »

Sandra était contrariée, mais elle voyait la gravité sur le visage de sa sœur, alors elle finit par plier.

« Très bien. »

Elles restèrent un instant silencieuses et observèrent la petite fille qui riait alors face aux gags des personnages colorés. Son amusement produisit de petites éclairs bleus qui claquèrent autour de ses doigts, et elle les observa avant de sourire de plus belle.

« Je vais tout faire pour la protéger. Tout. Je suis prête à tout sacrifier. » murmura alors Holly. « Elle deviendra une belle jeune femme, forte et joyeuse, intelligente et heureuse, équilibrée et emplie de bonnes convictions et d'amour. Ma fille aura une belle vie. »

Et Sandra ne pouvait que prier pour que Holly ait raison. Parce que si elle avait des enfants, si elle avait une petite fille aussi spéciale que Elle, elle ferait absolument tout pour qu'elle soit protégée.

Et quand, quelques heures plus tard, Holly et Elle partirent, elle ne put que prier en silence les étoiles de laisser à sa famille un peu de répit.

**H**

Ca faisait des mois maintenant. Des mois que Sandra n'avait plus de nouvelle de sa sœur ou de sa nièce. Holly avait sous-entendu que la Compagnie avait les moyens de la retrouver où qu'elle aille, alors si jamais elle avait pris le large avec sa précieuse petite fille, elle devait garder un profil très bas. Peut-être que ces gens savaient que Holly avait une sœur qui habitait au Texas. Alors la jeune femme ne pouvait pas la contacter sans risque.

Optimiste et déterminée, Sandra l'était totalement. C'était pourquoi elle préférait cette théorie plutôt que la seconde, plus sombre et dramatique, plus horrible. La mort de sa sœur, sa nièce aux mains de ces gens dont elle ignorait presque tout, un avenir sans jamais avoir de nouvelle. Car si Holly avait pu convaincre son mari et vivait tranquillement sa vie, elle aurait contacté Sandra depuis bien longtemps pour la rassurer.

Noah venait de rentrer d'un déplacement à l'autre bout du pays, et il prévoyait déjà de repartir pour New York dans une semaine. Le patron de l'annexe locale l'avait invité à un séminaire. En rentrant, son mari lui avait souri, l'avait embrassé, et tout ce que songeait Sandra c'était qu'elle l'aimait, mais qu'elle n'était pas aussi stupide qu'on le pensait. Parce qu'elle savait que Noah lui cachait des choses, savait que son travail n'était pas seulement en rapport avec du papier à Primatech. Savait. Mais ne questionnait pas, jamais, parce qu'elle avait confiance, parce qu'elle le connaissait, parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était un homme bon, et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait envie de savoir. Un jour, il lui dirait tout, quand ce serait absolument nécessaire, quand il y aurait de grandes choses en jeu. Ça aussi, elle le savait, parce qu'elle connaissait sa manière de fonctionner.

Et peut-être découvrirait-elle pourquoi quelques fois elle ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de ses propres actions.

Noah avait des secrets. Elle en avait aussi. Elle ignorait ce qu'il lui cachait, et il ignorait que le mari de sa sœur s'appelait Robert Bishop, qu'elle avait eu une petite fille très spéciale prénommée Elle, une enfant lumineuse et adorable avec laquelle elle avait partagé une demi-journée de rêve. Oui, ils avaient chacun leurs secrets.

Et peut-être qu'un jour, ils pourraient être totalement honnêtes l'un envers l'autre.

**H**

Ils étaient derrière une vitre isolante de protection, qui donnait sur un labo aux murs blancs et froids. Professionnels.

Claude était à sa droite, tendu. Il se comportait étrangement depuis quelque temps, et Noah était certain que son manège finirait par se voir. L'homme qui pouvait devenir invisible serrait tellement les dents qu'il devait s'en faire mal.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Avec eux, il y a avait Monsieur Bishop et plusieurs grandes pontes de la Compagnie ainsi que deux autres agents. Le couple Petrelli, un certain Linderman dont Noah avait déjà entendu parler, d'autres qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, tous se tenaient un peu plus loin.

Derrière la vitre il y avait le sujet si spécial que Bishop avait tenu qu'ils voient tous. Noah retint sa surprise en le découvrant. Ce n'était qu'une enfant, une fillette de sept ans blonde aux yeux bleus, calme mais visiblement anxieuse, comme si elle savait ce qui l'attendait, comme si elle connaissait parfaitement tout cela mais qu'on lui avait demandé d'être sage, et elle était plus jeune que tous les Spéciaux que Noah avait vu jusqu'à maintenant. D'après ce qu'il savait, les plus précoces ne développaient leur don qu'à la puberté environ, et c'était déjà un fait rare. Plus jeune était exceptionnel. Et d'après ce que disait Bishop, exceptionnelle, cette enfant l'était justement.

Noah avait déjà vu des tests pratiqués sur les Spéciaux qu'ils emmenaient à Primatech. Cela durait quelques heures. Des prélèvements sanguins, voir jusqu'où était développé leur don, quels effets leur utilisation avait sur eux-mêmes et d'autres personnes, puis on leur effaçait la mémoire et on les relâchait. La douleur que certains éprouvaient au cours des tests ne posait pas vraiment de problème de conscience à Noah, car il savait que de toute manière ils ne se souviendraient jamais de ce qu'on leur avait fait, et qu'ils iraient donc bien. Quant à ceux qui étaient dangereux, il valait tout de même mieux ne pas les laisser ainsi dans la nature. Et puis c'était pour la bonne cause, pour le bien de tous.

Mais ces tests là étaient différents. Peut-être parce que jusqu'à maintenant le plus jeune être qu'il avait lui-même vu être testé avait treize ans et qu'il avait déjà trouvé que c'était trop jeune, trop tôt. Peut-être parce que cette petite fille lui rappelait celle qu'il avait adopté quelques mois plus tôt. Ou peut-être parce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu un test faire autant de dégâts, n'avait jamais été témoin d'une telle chose, n'avait jamais entendu de tels cris et surtout pas dans la bouche d'une toute petite fille.

La première fois, ils la branchèrent à d'étranges machines et lui demandèrent de produire de l'électricité avec toute la puissance dont elle était capable. Ils la poussèrent, encore et encore, et la petite se fatiguait toujours plus mais restait concentrée, l'air digne et l'expression étrangement fermée. Quand ce premier test se stoppa, elle saignait du nez, mais les gens autour de Noah avait l'air impressionné par le potentiel de cette enfant, surpris par la puissance de son pouvoir, fasciné par ce qu'elle pourrait leur apprendre. Pour la première fois de sa carrière, Noah ne ressentit rien de tout ça, il se sentait détaché, étrangement claustrophobe dans cette petite salle, et il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la petite, dont les yeux bleus semblaient si clairs et si sombres à la fois. Et Noah comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été enlevée peu de temps auparavant, mais qu'elle subissait tout cela depuis un certain temps déjà.

Puis les tests reprirent, et cette fois ils forcèrent la petite à s'allonger dans une étrange cuve transparente. L'eau, apparemment glacée, baignait le corps de la petite fille seulement couverte par le pyjama gris dans lequel elle était habillée. Noah se tendit sans le vouloir. Et il pouvait nettement voir le tremblement du corps de l'enfant, sa tension, sa peur, ses yeux emplis de larmes. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, certainement pour ne rien dire, et Noah se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qui pouvait la forcer à tant de docilité. Ils la branchèrent de nouveau à leur machine, appuyèrent sur un bouton, et soudainement tout ce que pouvait voir Noah était des éclairs bleus dansant partout dans la pièce, léchant les appareils protégés par des isolants puissants, et tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre étaient les horribles cris de souffrance et de terreur de la pauvre fillette.

Ils arrêtèrent une première fois, et la petite sanglotait toujours dans l'indifférence presque générale. Monsieur Petrelli n'avait pas l'air ravi de tout ce spectacle. Claude semblait sur le point de casser quelque chose, et une jeune femme que Noah n'avait jamais vu tentait désespérément de faire disparaître les larmes de ses yeux. Puis ils recommencèrent une nouvelle fois, et il semblait que la puissance de l'enfant augmentait avec sa fatigue et sa colère. Les appareils émirent un étrange bruit, la lumière vacilla. Les isolants devenaient trop faibles pour la puissance électrique, et les scientifiques à l'intérieur avaient soudain l'air soucieux pour leur santé. Cette fois si, au milieu de ses cris, la petite fille pria pour qu'ils arrêtent.

« Ca suffit, Bob. Nous avons vu ce que nous voulions voir. » intervint sèchement Monsieur Petrelli.

« Je suis d'accord. » intervint Claude, une trace de rage dans la voix. « Ce n'est qu'une gosse, elle en a assez pris. Son cerveau risque de ne pas supporter la décharge. »

Mais Bishop sourit et continua d'observer le phénomène.

« Ma fille est forte. Elle peut le supporter. Je vous l'assure. »

Et l'implication dans le ton calme de cet homme fit naître une étincelle de dégoût en Noah, qui fut surpris de sa propre réaction. Cette pauvre petite était _sa_ _fille_? Comment pouvait-il laisser faire ça?

Les cris cessèrent brusquement, comme toute manifestation électrique. L'enfant s'était évanouie.

Quelque temps plus tard, ils se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. Monsieur Bishop discutait tranquillement des résultats satisfaisants des derniers tests de Elle. Selon lui, elle comprenait déjà bien mieux le fonctionnement de ses pouvoirs et commençait à avoir une puissance tout à fait étonnante à un si jeune âge.

« Je croyais que les Spéciaux avaient tendance à développer leurs pouvoirs bien plus tard. A la fin de l'adolescence ou dans les périodes de stress pour la plupart. »

Bob avait un sourire fier aux lèvres.

« Oh, mais certains justement commencent plus tôt. Les trouver se révèle un défi, non seulement parce qu'ils n'utilisent que peu souvent et totalement inconsciemment leurs habilités, mais aussi parce qu'ils sont une poignée dans le monde entier. Et parmi eux, il y en a de plus exceptionnels encore, certains qui développent leur don dès la naissance. On les surnommes les Innés. Pas la peine de spécifier qu'on en connaît peu. Seulement deux depuis que la Compagnie a été créé, les autres sont passés sous nos radars. Un seul a pu contribuer aux recherches de la Compagnie. »

« Arthur Petrelli. » précisa Claude d'un ton trop doux. Noah pouvait voir sa haine dans ses pupilles. S'il avait pu, Rains aurait volontiers assommé ce type. Au minimum.

« En effet. Monsieur Linderman a également développé ses dons très jeune. La nuit où ma fille est née, à l'instant même où elle respirait pour la première fois de l'oxygène, le médecin la tenant à été touché par une déchargé électrique qui provoqua l'extinction des lumières et des appareils dans toute la maternité. Nous avons alors su qu'elle était bien plus spéciale que ce que ma femme et moi aurions pu espérer. »

« Je vois. Nous devons y aller. »

Noah salua son patron, et entraîna Claude presque de force avec lui.

« Tu te calmes? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? » lui demanda t-il, et l'homme se tourna vers lui avec rage lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leurs voitures.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prend?! Bon dieu, Bennet, tu n'as pas vu la même chose que moi?! Ce n'était qu'une gosse, une gamine là-dedans, putain! Elle n'a rien fait pour mériter ça! Tu ne crois pas qu'ils auraient pu attendre quelques années avant de commencer les tests! C'était de la torture, pure et simple, et tu as vu ce type! C'est sa propre fille, nom de dieu! »

« Justement, il a son mot à dire. Pas nous. Il ne laissera rien de mal lui arriver. »

Claude porta sur lui un regard empli de stupéfaction et de dégoût.

« Quelque chose de mal lui est déjà arrivé! C'est lui qui a insisté pour qu'ils continuent! Peu importe ce qu'ils peuvent apprendre d'elle, cette gosse mérite bien mieux. Tu sais depuis quand ils la gardent là-dedans? Presque un an! Tu crois qu'après tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait certainement subir elle est aujourd'hui la même enfant innocente et joyeuse qu'elle devait sûrement être à son arrivée? Tu crois qu'elle a souvent l'occasion d'être une réelle enfant là-dedans?! J'imagine le truc: Supporte bien les tests, laisse-toi torturer un peu, et après papa pourra peut-être te sortir un peu au parc ou au cinéma et t'acheter une glace! »

« Claude. » coupa Noah d'un ton sec, en entrant dans sa voiture. « Tout ça c'est pour la cause. »

Claude se pencha à sa fenêtre.

« Une enfant innocente doit-elle payer pour cette cause qu'ils chérissent tant? Es-tu près à servir et à défendre cette cause au prix de ta vie, après ce que tu viens de voir? Défendre une cause qui permet tout ça? Perso, je me fous qu'ils gardent des Spéciaux dangereux et meurtriers là-dedans, qu'ils les étudient puis les fassent disparaître, mais une innocente? Une enfant? Crois-tu réellement qu'ils soient prêts à la laisser partir? Et as-tu vu sa mère dans le coin, crois-tu qu'elle aurait laissé faire ça? Et nous savons tous les deux ce qu'ils font des personnes qui peuvent devenir des risques. Alors maintenant dis-moi, Noah, seras-tu prêt à un jour conduire Claire tout droit dans les bras de Bishop pour cette cause? »

Puis Claude disparut sur ces mots, et Noah démarra calmement sa voiture.

Mais en lui, rien n'était calme. Et quand il rentra chez lui et alla embrasser le bébé endormi dans la chambre en face de la sienne, tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était les cris d'une petite fille un peu plus âgée, et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était son regard éteint.

Et quand sa femme lui demanda comment s'était déroulé son déplacement, pour la première fois, Noah ne trouva pas en lui la force de mentir.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Et il ne voulait pas non plus avoir de nouveau quoi que ce soit à faire avec Bob Bishop ou avec sa fille. Il resterait éloigné de ce genre de réunion le plus possible.

Soudainement, il songea qu'il y avait bel et bien toujours tout un monde entre les idées de Bishop et les siennes, et une grande différence entre la fierté qu'il éprouvait envers Claire, et celle qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Bob lorsqu'il avait parlé de Elle. Les choses avaient évolué différemment qu'il l'aurait cru, et pourtant ils se retrouvaient toujours à deux opposées du même arc.

Jamais Noah n'aurait pu songer que tout cela lui arriverait, et il était loin de s'imaginer ce que lui réservait le futur. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était que Claire ne développe jamais un pouvoir malgré le fait que ses deux parents étaient des Spéciaux.

Et Noah Bennet savait pertinemment, dans son esprit cartésien, que c'était improbable. Il allait devoir surveiller Claire, et la protéger à tout prix.

Jamais il ne laisserait la Compagnie l'approcher. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour la pauvre petite Elle, mais il pouvait faire quelque chose pour Claire.

**H**

Ils avançaient dans le couloir de la facilité de Hartsdale. Monsieur Bishop et lui. A travers les couloirs des labos souterrains que Noah avait réussi à ne plus approcher durant deux années.

« Alors, comment se porte votre fille adoptive, monsieur Bennet? »

« Bien, monsieur. »

« Vous vous êtes finalement fait à la paternité? »

Bennet serra les dents. Il avait du mal à l'avouer lui-même, mais être père l'avait réellement changé, lui avait donné une autre vision des choses, avait ouvert son cœur à de nouvelles sensations. Il aimait sa femme, mais l'amour qu'on pouvait porter à un petit être innocent qui nous le rendait avec tant de confiance était tout autre chose. Oui, il aimait sa fille, l'adorait même. Mais il garda son expression neutre, savait pourquoi Claire lui avait été confiée.

« Il a bien fallu. » répondit-il.

« Tout s'est bien déroulé? Votre femme n'a pas trop posé de questions? »

« Ma femme a aimé Claire comme sa fille dès qu'elle a posé les yeux sur elle. Devenir mère était son plus grand rêve. »

« C'est une femme qui a beaucoup d'amour à donner, un grand cœur, emplie de compassion. »

« En effet. » répondit Noah, mécontent à l'idée que cet homme en sache tant.

« Claire a t-elle montré une habilité? »

« Ce n'est qu'une petite fille de deux ans, monsieur. »

« Comme l'était ma fille, en apparence. Nous plaçons de grandes espérances en Claire et en vous. Veillez bien à tout cela. Je dois y aller. Nous nous verrons peut-être plus tard. »

Bob lui sourit et partit, et Noah l'observa s'en aller sombrement. Maintenant que sa mission était terminée, il comptait bien s'en aller. Il progressa rapidement à travers le couloir. Le souterrain était sombre. Pourtant il vit nettement le ballon rebondir un peu plus loin. Il s'avança, se pencha et l'attrapa, et une voix claire résonna derrière lui.

« C'est mon ballon. »

Noah se tourna rapidement vers l'enfant. Il la reconnut immédiatement. Un peu plus grande, habillée d'un jean et d'un pull bleu, les yeux lumineux.

« Bonjour, Elle. »

« Vous me connaissez? » demanda t-elle, sa voix assurée, un sourire dansant au coin de ses lèvres. Noah ne s'était pas attendu à cela, quelque chose le dérangea brutalement dans cette vision.

« Oui. Je connais aussi ton père. »

« Papa? » demanda Elle, ses yeux brillants. « Il va venir me voir ce soir. On dîne toujours tous les deux le mercredi. Vous travaillez pour la Compagnie? »

« En effet. »

« Alors vous arrêtez les méchants et les punissez vous aussi. Moi aussi, ça m'arrive. »

Noah serra les dents, ne dit rien, imagina les implications des dires de l'enfant. Le regard intelligent se posa sur lui, et elle s'approcha, une lueur dansant étrangement dans ses pupilles. Elle avait noté sa soudaine tension, s'en amusait visiblement. Elle se stoppa à un centimètre de lui, leva la main, et soudainement une boule d'énergie électrique bleue naquit au creux de sa paume. Elle eût l'air déçu qu'il ne montrasse aucun crainte, mais le petit sourire mesquin qui restait au coin de ses lèvres demeura présent.

« J'aime punir les méchants. » affirma t-elle sur un drôle de ton. « Vous avez toujours mon ballon. »

« Tu peux le reprendre. »

Elle lui sourit, et fit disparaître l'électricité de sa main. Puis elle tendit les bras, attrapa le ballon de basket et effleura sa peau. Noah laissa échapper un petit cri quand une décharge électrique se propagea dans son corps. Un petit rire cristallin lui répondit, et il leva les yeux pour voir l'amusement et la fascination dans les yeux de Elle.

« Désolée. » fit-elle, mais il était évident qu'elle n'avait aucun remord face à ses actions.

Noah secoua son bras, faisant passer la désagréable sensation et les picotements douloureux. La fillette avança vers l'ascenseur, jouant avec son ballon tranquillement, chantonnant doucement un petit air. Elle ne portait aucun attention aux portes autour d'elle, ni aux fenêtres laissant parfois voir des hommes ou des femmes à l'intérieur des cellules. Noah la suivit, ils croisèrent un agent qui posa un étrange regard de crainte, de méfiance et de pitié sur la fillette, laquelle le salua d'une voix douce et basse et d'un petit sourire espiègle. L'homme hocha simplement la tête et continua son chemin. De temps en temps, Elle jouait avec ses pouvoirs, envoyant des éclairs contre les murs durant le temps du rebond de son ballon. Noah nota alors que les murs en question portaient déjà de nombreuses marques noires.

Pas étonnant que la fillette soit si à l'aise dans cet endroit, connaisse si bien le chemin et le plan. Elle était chez elle.

Dans l'ascenseur, ils ne dirent rien. Il sortirent au premier étage, et Elle se dirigea vers une des chambres dans lesquels les sujets volontaires étaient gardés.

« Vous voulez voir ma chambre? » demanda la petite fille, visiblement curieuse quant à sa réponse. Il y avait aussi quelque chose de plus sombre au fond de ses yeux, quelque chose de touchant. De la solitude, de l'espoir. Et quand il répondit par l'affirmative, elle sauta sur place, une grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de l'étreindre rapidement et de marcher plus rapidement encore vers la porte. En voyant l'agent au sol, une trace de brûlure dans son cou, Noah haussa un sourcil. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Normalement, papa a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de sortir sans Marc. Mais je ne l'aime pas, et il ne voulait pas me laisser sortir. Alors je l'ai obligé. Entrez! »

Elle passa à côté de l'homme inconscient sans une émotion de plus, et Noah la suivit avec encore davantage de prudence. La chambre était petite. Un lit, le même que dans les cellules, les murs blancs marqués des traces de décharges électriques, une petite fenêtre, aucun appareil électrique si ce n'était une petite télé mise sous une boite de plastique isolant. Des livres. Pas mal de livres. De feuilles emplis de dessins et de couleurs un peu partout au sol, et parfois Elle avait même dessiné directement sur les murs, s'ennuyant très certainement, à court de papier. Il y avait des personnages étranges, des pièces sombres, de grandes figures inquiétantes. Il repéra une feuille dépassant de sous le lit. Sur ce dessin-là, il y avait une licorne, placée sous un arc-en-ciel dont les couleurs avaient été recréées avec le plus grand soin.

« Il est très vieux celui-là. Je l'ai fait au tout début que j'étais là. » précisa Elle, en observant le dessin d'un œil critique.

« Je vois. »

Cela expliquait qu'il soit si différent des autres.

La pièce était impersonnelle, froide. Noah se doutait qu'elle avait été conçue pour l'enfant, que les murs devaient empêcher de laisser passer l'électricité. La serrure à la porte également. La poignée avait été récemment changé pour être du plastique. Noah se demanda si Elle avait trouvé le moyen de charger le métal pour que les agents se prennent des décharges en se saisissant de la poignée de l'autre côté.

« Tu fais quoi de tes journées? » demanda t-il, alors qu'Elle laissait rouler son ballon jusqu'à la bibliothèque avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je lis. Je travaille. J'ai des math à faire d'ailleurs. Je dessine. Quand c'est l'agent Charles qui est devant ma porte et qui est chargé de me surveiller, j'écoute de la musique, parce qu'il m'en emmène. C'est le seul qui n'a pas peur de moi. Pas encore. » ajouta t-elle avec un sourire innocent que son regard détrompait. « J'aime bien me promener partout dans le bâtiment. Je le connais par cœur. »

« J'en suis certain. »

Après tout, cet endroit devait quasiment être son monde. Il laissa son regard se balader sur la chambre. Il n'y avait pas de jouet, pas de jeux, pas de meubles colorés, rien qui puisse rappeler une chambre d'enfant, même les livres étaient inadaptés pour son âge, même si Elle semblait avoir pris un grand soin à les ranger, ce qui attestait du fait qu'elle les avait choisis et y tenait.

Non, cette chambre ne ressemblait en rien à la chambre de Claire, chez lui.

« Tu ne joues jamais? »

« J'aime mon ballon, mais papa ne veux pas mettre un panier dans le couloir, même sur le parking. Quand j'étais plus petite, il m'a emmenée une peluche, mais j'étais si contente que je l'ai électrocuté et qu'elle a pris feu, alors maintenant il ne m'emmène plus grand chose. Quand on sort tous les deux, il m'emmène acheter des livres. Il aime le fait que j'aime les livres, mais je ne suis pas sûre de savoir pourquoi. »

« Oh. »

Il nota que Elle n'évoqua rien de ses activités pour punir les méchants, des tests et des expériences, rien de tout ça. Elle avait presque l'air d'une enfant à cet instant, presque. Il aurait pu y croire si cet environnement n'était pas stérile, s'il n'y avait pas le corps d'un type à moitié grillé et assommé devant la porte, s'il n'y avait pas cet étrange quelque chose au fond des yeux bleus de cette gamine. Ou plutôt… ce manque de quelque chose.

Les paroles de Claude lui revinrent en mémoire. Bien qu'il l'avait tué, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que son ancien partenaire avait sûrement eu raison. Les tests avaient visiblement détruit cette enfant. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même que celle, sûrement innocente et heureuse, qu'elle avait dû être auprès de sa mère avant d'être emmenée ici. Il y avait bel et bien une grande innocence en elle, mais c'était une innocence différente, sombre et stérile, l'innocence que prodiguait le fait de vivre et d'exister enfermée dans un bâtiment dans lequel seules des choses peu ordinaires et souvent horribles se passaient. Dans lequel chaque homme ou femme portait une blouse blanche ou une arme. Dans lequel il y avait un souterrain où l'on emmenait des gens spéciaux enlevés avant de les tester et parfois même de les tuer. Un monde dans lequel rien n'était pareil à la réalité extérieure.

Et à côté de cette innocence, il y avait cette ombre froide et détachée qui s'ignorait elle-même. Noah le sentait, savait le reconnaître. Cette fille avait déjà tué, aimait se servir de ses pouvoirs autant sur les murs que sur les gens, il en avait été témoin lui-même, avait vu la lueur de plaisir face à sa souffrance, sa fascination quand l'électricité était passée de son corps au sien. Avait vu son indifférence au sort de l'agent devant la porte, son absence total de remord.

Et alors même qu'elle lui racontait ce qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt, il pouvait voir ses émotions vaciller, pouvait la voir passer d'une humeur à l'autre sans crier gare, d'une pensée à la suivante sans aucun lien. Sa manière de parler de Marc, de lui expliquer comme il était rigolo de lui envoyer des éclairs et de voir ses expressions, mais comme il était méchant avec elle depuis qu'elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs sur lui et ne la laissait presque plus faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait pas compris le changement, alors elle avait fait en sorte de faire ce qu'elle voulait et s'était débarrassée de lui tout à l'heure comme d'un jouet trop usé. Elle ne faisait pas la différence entre les concepts, n'éprouvait aucune émotion bonne ou mauvaise à l'égard du garde, si ce n'était de l'agacement. Elle ne le détestait pas pour l'avoir si longtemps gardé enfermée, n'éprouvait ni attachement ni haine. Juste de l'indifférence. Elle savait qu'il serait remplacé dès que quelqu'un le verrait au sol.

Et tout ce que Noah pouvait songer en l'observant c'était qu'elle aurait pu avoir une vie bien meilleure.

« Elle? »

« Papa! »

La fillette se leva rapidement à la vue de son père, mais ne se jeta pas dans ses bras, ne s'approcha pas de lui. Il y avait sans aucun doute de l'attachement pour lui dans ses yeux, de l'affection peut-être, mais elle était freinée, possiblement par la connaissance que Bob n'était pas innocent dans son sort, par un étrange fond de crainte et de haine envers lui couvert par le concept qu'il était son père et qu'il s'occupait d'elle.

« Monsieur Bennet. Que faites-vous là? »

« J'ai rencontré votre fille dans le couloir. Elle peut être très persuasive. »

Bob posa son regard sur la fillette qui avait un doux sourire aux lèvres, et hocha la tête.

« En effet, elle peut l'être. Elle, pourquoi Marc est à terre avec des marques de brûlure? »

La petite haussa les épaules.

« Je voulais sortir. »

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, Elle. Je ne veux pas que tu utilises tes habilités contre les agents de cette compagnie. »

« Mais je - »

« Ce sera tout, Elle. » coupa t-il, et la petite fille fit la moue mais se tut immédiatement, peut-être par peur des représailles, des tests, de choses que Noah ignoraient possiblement. « Nous nous verrons plus tard pour reparler de tout ça. Et tu rangeras tout tes dessins en attendant. Dis au revoir. »

Elle sourit à Noah, mais son sourire était soudain plus contrit, son regard étrangement triste, éteint.

« Au revoir, monsieur Bennet. »

« Au revoir, Elle. »

Ils sortirent et Bishop ferma la porte de la chambre de sa fille derrière lui. Marc avait repris douloureusement connaissance, et deux collègues l'aidaient à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il était en train de pester - certainement contre la fillette - mais il se tut dès qu'il aperçut monsieur Bishop. Celui-ci passa près de lui sans un mot.

« Vous continuez les tests sur votre fille, monsieur Bishop? » demanda Noah.

« En effet. Nous en avons appris beaucoup grâce à elle, et chaque jour elle devient un peu plus forte. Nous avons eu quelques… incidents, notamment l'année passée, mais les choses se stabilisent, il semblerait. »

« Je n'ai pu que remarquer qu'elle avait un comportement… décalé. »

Bob se stoppa et se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire sombre aux lèvres:

« Tout ne vient pas sans conséquence, Monsieur Bennet. Ma fille a développé un trouble de la personnalité ces dernières années, et a été diagnostiquée en tant que sociopathe l'année dernière. Pour sa propre sécurité ainsi que celle des autres, elle doit être gardée ici à présent pour un temps indéterminé. »

Noah ne dit rien. Il savait pourtant qu'on ne pouvait désigner décemment un enfant comme sociopathe, même s'il présentait toutes les caractéristiques de ce trouble. Il savait aussi que garder Elle entre ces murs ne ferait qu'appuyer ses problèmes et fausser son développement psychologique et émotionnel.

Il garda pourtant le silence jusqu'à sa sortie. Car tout ce qu'il aurait envie de dire, de crier, aurait été: Qu'avez-vous fait?!

Une fois dans l'avion, il se demanda, avec un mélange de tristesse, de pitié et de colère, ce qu'il adviendrait de cette fille de neuf ans qu'on avait transformé en inadaptée sociale dépourvue de remord ou de toute connaissance d'amour et de stabilité. Et alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, dans sa chaleureuse maison où l'attendait sa femme et sa fille, il ressentit une pointe de honte et de regret à l'idée de ne rien avoir fait pour tenter de sortir Elle de là-bas, de la retirer des mains des gens pour lesquels il travaillait, pour lesquels il mentait à sa femme depuis tant d'années, pour lesquels il avait tué et manipulé. La retirer des mains de son père, qui parlait d'elle avec un sourire fier aux lèvres et une pointe d'ombre dans le regard, qui allait certainement rester le seul être stable et réel dans sa vie pour qu'ainsi il puisse garder un ascendant sur elle et certainement l'utiliser pour sa chère cause.

Mais Noah ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Il ne ferait rien, si ce n'était tenter de l'oublier. Car il devait avant tout penser à sa famille. A sa femme. A Claire.

Il se créa un sourire joyeux et ravi aux lèvres avant de rentrer dans sa maison, sourire qui devint réel dès qu'il posa les yeux sur Sandra, enceinte, sur leur petite fille et son magnifique sourire, simple, lumineux, innocent, son regard empli de lumière et de joie enfantine, si différent du regard bleu électrique duquel il avait été témoin quelques heures auparavant.

Sa famille était la chose la plus importante. Essentielle.

Il devait malheureusement faire des sacrifices pour la garder en sécurité.

Et Noah Bennet ne pouvait pas savoir que ce qu'il sacrifiait était en réalité une partie de sa chère famille, et qu'un jour ses décisions lui reviendraient en pleine figure.

**H**

Sandra, depuis quelques années, avait vu et entendu des choses extraordinaires. Quand Noah lui avait révélé son réel métier, ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle oublie systématiquement son secret, quand elle avait vu que Claire était spéciale, aussi spéciale que la fillette dont elle gardait précieusement le souvenir avec tristesse, Sandra n'avait que peu été surprise, en réalité. Elle avait toujours su qu'il y avait bien plus derrière Noah et Primatech. Et peut-être n'avait-elle jamais voulu faire le rapprochement avec ce qu'elle savait, surtout quand il était revenu un jour avec un bébé dans les bras.

Quelle ironie que Holly et elle, distantes durant tant d'années, avaient au final eu un destin similaire. Elles avaient toutes deux épousé des hommes de la Compagnie, sauf que Robert était un Spécial, et pas Noah. Elles avaient toutes deux aimé leur fille, deux petites filles extraordinaires. Elles avaient toutes deux atterri dans ce monde dont elles ignoraient tout par la force de l'amour et du hasard.

Mais leurs similarités se stoppaient là. Noah était foncièrement bon malgré ses actes, de ça Sandra en était convaincue. Elle lui faisait confiance pour continuer à protéger leurs enfants, à protéger Claire de la Compagnie depuis que son pouvoir avait été révélé. Robert, quant à lui, d'après le peu qu'elle savait, avait bien pu livrer sa fille à la Compagnie et tuer sa femme. Ou alors il était mort avec elles, en tentant de les défendre. Mais Sandra savait que Holly avait toujours eu la malchance de faire confiance aux mauvaises personnes.

Quand Noah lui avait révélé tous ses secrets, une partie de Sandra avait été furieuse qu'il la croie ainsi imbécile, qu'il viole ainsi son esprit, ses souvenirs, les lui efface au risque de faire de gros dégâts, qu'il ne la prévienne pas que sa fille était tant en danger sans même qu'elle ne le sache. Alors elle n'avait rien dit de son propre secret, du fait qu'elle avait déjà entendu parler des Spéciaux et que Claire n'était pas la première qu'elle voyait. Y repenser était tellement douloureux, et tout était allé très vite. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin emménagé dans leur nouvelle maison et que les choses se stabilisaient, elle allait pouvoir révéler à sa famille ce qu'elle leur avait caché, et peut-être que Noah saurait trouver des informations quant au sort de Holly et de sa fille.

Bien entendu rien n'était jamais simple. Claire était de nouveau en danger et s'était fait enlevée en plus de toutes les tensions présentes dans la famille. Et voilà que Noah entrait avec le copain de Claire (lui aussi spécial), et que West portait une jeune femme inconsciente sur son épaule. La fille de leur ennemi, celui qui détenait Claire, lui précisa Noah. Il voulait faire un échange.

Alors Sandra ne dit rien en le voyant installer la femme sur une chaise, lui retirer ses chaussures pour immerger ses pieds dans de l'eau, avant d'attacher ses mains avec des chaînes de métal. Et puis Sandra était trop occupée à étudier l'inconnue du regard pour se demander ce que faisait son époux.

En réalité, c'était une toute jeune femme, à l'aube de l'âge adulte. Ainsi inconsciente, elle semblait fragile et vulnérable, étrangement triste. Terriblement jeune, pour être ainsi embarquée dans une telle histoire. Ses vêtements étaient classes et Sandra savait reconnaître la qualité lorsqu'elle la voyait. Mais quelque chose la dérangeait. Il y avait une certaine… familiarité. Dans les traits de cette fille, dans son expression. Quelque chose…

Puis Noah l'aspergea, et la fille se réveilla brusquement. Elle observa une seconde autour d'elle mais ne paniqua pas. Puis elle braqua ses yeux bleus sur Noah.

« J'ai besoin de parler à ton père. » dit-il, de cette façon dure et neutre qu'il n'utilisait que rarement dans sa famille.

Sandra savait lire l'attitude de son mari. Noah connaissait cette fille, et pourtant il y eut aucune indication que le contraire fusse vrai.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que je débute? » répliqua t-elle, puis elle retourna sa main et des éclairs bleus furent générés par son corps, roulant et claquant sur sa paume, autour de ses doigts.

Encore un peu sonnée, elle n'avait pas fait attention au fait que ses pieds reposaient dans de l'eau, et l'électricité parcourant son corps se retourna immédiatement contre elle. Elle avait dû y mettre un sacré voltage, car elle poussa un cri de souffrance et de surprise déchirant, et Sandra se demanda si une telle décharge n'aurait pas pu tuer tout autre être que celle qui pouvait la générer.

Ces éclairs bleus… Jamais elle n'aurait pu les oublier. Brusquement, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, sa gorge se serra, les larmes envahirent ses yeux. Cette jeune femme… elle la reconnaissait à présent, c'était la fille de Holly, et son idée ne fut que confirmée par la phrase suivante de son époux.

« Ca fait un mal de chien, n'est-ce pas? Je sais tout de tes habilités, Elle. »

La respiration coupée, la jeune femme ne manqua pourtant pas de le fusiller du regard. Elle ne perdit pas son contrôle. Sa froideur était choquante pour Sandra, qui pouvait voir en elle la douce fillette qu'elle avait rencontré il y avait de ça dix-huit ans. Elle pouvait même voir en elle Holly… Elle ressemblait tant à sa mère…

« Vous ne savez rien de moi. »

« J'étais là. Quand ton père t'a amenée à la Compagnie. Tu étais une fille normale. Licornes et arcs-en-ciel. Et après ils ont commencé les tests. Le cerveau humain n'est pas capable de supporter autant d'électricité. Pauvre enfant. »

Sandra lutta pour retenir ses larmes, difficilement. A présent elle savait que sa petite sœur était morte, car de son vivant jamais elle n'aurait laissé sa fille subir tout ce que Noah impliquait. Et pour qu'il ait cette lueur sombre au fond des yeux, Sandra devinait que ça le peinait également, qu'il avait été témoin de quelque chose qui l'avait marqué à jamais.

« Mon père ne laisserait jamais ça arriver. »

Noah se baissa près d'elle.

« Ton père était celui qui commandait. »

Et Sandra eut envie de rire. Car elle faisait brusquement le rapprochement. Elle Bishop. Bob Bishop. Robert. Spécial. Primatech. Compagnie. Elle l'avait rencontré, avant rencontré son beau-frère sans le savoir lors des réceptions données à Primatech. Lui avait serré la main, à cet homme à l'air quelconque et au regard qui l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Savait-il? Savait-il que Holly avait une sœur? Savait-il qu'elle était cette sœur, la tante de sa fille unique?

« Je ne me souviens de rien de tout ça. » répliqua Elle, mais elle ne regardait plus Noah, sa voix tremblait étrangement.

Et Sandra vit à cet instant la petite fille perdue, triste et blessée qui se cachait en elle, mais elle semblait différente, étrangement différente. Son regard bleu avait changé, la lueur d'espièglerie avait été remplacée par quelque chose de plus froid, une malice intelligente, son innocence avait été mutilée pour devenir inadaptée, sa joie de vivre était plus terre à terre, basée sur des plaisirs bien différents.

Que lui était-il arrivé?

« Aucun souvenir, hein? Un peu comme si quelqu'un les avait pris? » Sa réaction apprit à Sandra et à Noah que Elle connaissait bien le Haïtien. Et vu comme elle paraissait si troublée, ils devinèrent aisément que quelque part au fond d'elle, Elle avait toujours eu ses doutes sur son père, sur son enfance, sur son existence. « Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai jamais laissé la Compagnie s'approcher de Claire? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne toi. Maintenant je dois parler à ton père pour faire un échange. Claire contre toi. »

« Et s'il ne veut pas faire d'échange? »

« Tu serais surprise de voir ce qu'un père peut faire pour sa fille. »

Noah leva son regard vers Sandra, et celle-ci tenta désespérément de se contrôler, mais tout était devenu si compliqué. Pourtant elle était forte, déterminée, elle usa de cette force pour rester neutre, alors que son mari sortait le téléphone.

Elle l'observait attentivement, ses doigts bougeant légèrement, comme si elle contemplait l'envie de réessayer d'envoyer une décharge électrique à Noah. Mais elle n'en fit rien, se contenta de ne pas le lâcher des yeux, le regardant avec une curiosité étrange, une lueur brûlante dans les yeux.

Et Sandra dut bien se résigner au fait que la petite fille qu'elle avait un jour rencontrée était morte. Bob Bishop et la Compagnie l'avait tuée. Car il ne semblait pas y avoir une once d'elle en cette jeune femme, forte, puissante, déterminée et visiblement prête à tout. Quand elle restait contrôlée et indifférente comme à présent, quand elle gardait la façade calme de colère et de frustration, aucune trace de la petite Elle n'était visible en elle.

Ils l'avaient transformée. Ils avaient modifié sa nature, sa personnalité, lui avait arraché son innocence et ses rêves pour ne les remplacer par rien d'autre que de la souffrance et de l'indifférence. Ils avaient créé un agent, une arme, un instrument, et la petite fille avait tant subi qu'elle avait fini par devenir exactement ce qu'ils voulaient, parce que l'être humain s'adapte pour survivre et que son esprit n'est pas fait pour supporter les horreurs et les souffrances, les traumatismes, surtout à un si jeune âge. Et Sandra se demanda bien comment on pouvait être capable d'un tel crime et encore être capable de vivre, de regarder sa propre fille dans les yeux et de se dire que l'absence de réel bonheur et de vraie innocence dans son regard était de sa faute.

Noah attendit que Bishop réponde, puis il lui dit froidement:

« Tu touches ma fille et je tuerai la tienne. Puis je te tuerai. »

Lorsque Noah posa le regard sur Elle, elle lui fit un doux sourire assuré.

« Nous serons au parking de l'Imperial Beach dans deux heures. »

Puis il raccrocha.

« Alors? Comment va papa? » demanda Elle avec un sourire froid.

« Prie pour qu'il n'ait rien fait à notre fille. »

Sandra en avait assez vu et passa dans le salon, presque malade. Comment le destin pouvait-il être aussi cruel?

Noah avait toujours tout fait pour protéger Claire, tout fait. Parce qu'il savait, il savait de quoi ils étaient capable, de quoi Bob Bishop était capable. S'il pouvait faire ça à sa propre fille, qu'en serait-il des autres? Noah avait toujours su, parce qu'il avait rencontré Elle, parce qu'il avait vu. Et l'ironie de tout cela encerclait la gorge de Sandra et lui broyait le cœur, car brusquement tous leurs mensonges à tous les deux venaient leur rire au nez.

Si seulement ils avaient su… Si seulement elle avait su que Noah faisait partie de cette Compagnie, si seulement elle avait pu lui demander conseil pour Holly et sa fille, si seulement elle avait pu lui dire… Et si seulement Holly lui avait dit pour Noah, pour son rôle dans la Compagnie… Si Sandra lui avait tout dit depuis le début, Noah aurait su en rencontrant la fille de Bob Bishop qu'il avait face à lui sa nièce, un membre de sa famille, et il aurait tout fait, tout fait pour la protéger, comme il protégeait Claire. Il ne serait pas à côté aujourd'hui, dans l'autre pièce, face à sa propre nièce, tous deux professionnels, menteurs et assassins, tous deux prêts à tuer l'autre pour arriver à leurs buts…

Tout aurait pu être différent si Noah et Sandra avaient fait d'autres choix. Auraient-ils pu sauver Holly et Elle? Leur vie aurait-elle était meilleure? Ou tout aurait-il été pire? Seraient-ils tous morts, laissant Claire et Elle aux mains de la Compagnie?

Comment le savoir? Comment ne pas regretter ses erreurs…

West et Noah eurent une rapide conversation, puis le garçon sortit. Sandra suivit Noah jusqu'au bureau, pria pour ne pas prendre la mauvaise décision. Même s'il n'était pas trop tard pour Elle, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'instant.

« Ils disent que les filles ont tendance à trouver des petits copains semblables à leur père. »

« Parce qu'il peut voler? »

« Non. Son vrai père. Toi. » Elle observa Noah sortir son arme, pria une nouvelle fois. « Tout ce qu'il veut c'est la protéger. »

Noah s'approcha d'elle, lui donna le revolver.

« Si jamais quelque chose arrivait… »

« Rien n'arrivera, sauf toi qui ramènera Claire. »

Il prit sa main et hocha la tête.

« Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour ça. » promit-il.

« Noah, s'il te plait, ne fais rien à Elle. Elle n'est qu'une victime dans tout ça. »

Surpris, il leva le regard vers elle.

« Tu as un trop grand cœur, Sandra. » Puis il soupira. « Je sais que ce que Elle est devenue n'est pas de sa faute, mais elle est dangereuse. Instable. C'est une sociopathe, Sandra. »

Elle baissa les yeux, refusant de croire que ça pouvait être vrai, repassant tout ce qu'elle savait des sociopathes dans sa tête.

« Son père la contrôle. Il est possible de la retourner contre lui mais… ce serait aussi très risqué. On ne peut deviner comment elle pourrait réagir. »

« Elle le mérite, mérite cette chance. »

« Sandra? »

Mais Sandra ne répondit pas, puis lui sourit doucement:

« Claire a besoin que son père aille la sauver. »

Il l'interrogea du regard, mais elle ne pouvait le lui dire. N'avait pas le cœur à lui dire qu'une nouvelle fois il allait devoir sacrifier sa nièce pour sauver sa fille.

Elle le regarda s'en aller, alors qu'il emmenait avec lui la fille de Holly pour sauver la leur, et elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

C'était toujours la génération suivante qui payait pour les crimes et les mensonges des parents, pour leur naïveté, pour leur idiotie.

Les erreurs et les mauvais choix de Noah, ses crimes et son indifférence ciblée.

La rancune de Sandra face à une enfance trop douloureuse, ses relations trop distendues avec sa sœur, ses mensonges.

La confiance trop aisée de Holly, son envie de croire que son mari n'était pas le père sans âme qu'il était réellement, sa faiblesse de part ses espoirs trop grands.

Il était trop tard à présent. Trop tard.

Et Sandra ne pouvait que rester là, dans son salon, à prier, comme dix-huit ans auparavant quand Holly était partie avec sa petite fille si exceptionnelle et qu'elle les avait vu pour la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci c'était Noah et Elle qui étaient partis, et elle espérait que Noah et Claire reviendraient, et que Noah, Claire et Elle se porteraient aussi bien que possible à la fin de la journée.

Et quand Noah ne revint pas, quand Claire arriva en larmes, quand elle apprit que Elle avait reçu une balle dans le bras après avoir failli tuer West et sa fille, Sandra se dit avec amertume que les espoirs trop grands n'étaient peut-être pas seulement une faute de Holly.


End file.
